


Something in Her Eyes Is Like the Morning Mist

by soprano_buddy15



Category: The Last Kingdom, The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, First Meeting, consent is sexy y'all, early season 2, meet cute kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprano_buddy15/pseuds/soprano_buddy15
Summary: Sihtric meets Ealhswith for the first time.
Relationships: Ealhswith/Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	Something in Her Eyes Is Like the Morning Mist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Java_Blythe_Peralta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Java_Blythe_Peralta/gifts).



> Hello all! 
> 
> I have been wanting to write something like this for a long time, and I'm sorry I have not been as motivated lately. I recently moved to Winnipeg to begin my second year of university, and the new COVID policies have been exhausting and a big learning curve. But yay for the weekend!
> 
> This is for Java_Blythe_Peralta. i cannot even describe how grateful and thankful I am for you. Love you so much. 
> 
> This is also for the Enablers, for making me laugh throughout the day. Thank you all so much for being as crazy as I am!
> 
> The title is from Hey Ocean!'s "Steady." If you want to cry, go listen to that song. It's quite lovely. 
> 
> Constructive comments are always welcome! Just don't be rude, because nobody wants that.

There were a great many women that lived in Winchester.

There were Danish women as well as Saxon women, and many of them were lovely and easy enough to look at. But Sihtric had never been so enamoured with any of them as he was with Ealhswith. 

He had met her in the marketplace. He was not buying anything in particular, just wandering through as he waited for Lord Uhtred and Finan to get out of the Witan that King Alfred had called. 

He remembered that day so clearly. It had been grey and dreary, with a small bit of rain, but it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. Most of the women had covered their head with their scarves and shawls to keep them dry, but one of the women by the vegetable stand had nearly let her scarf trail on the muddy ground. 

She was simply standing there, in the rain, letting the drops fall down her face as it was turned to the sky. Her brown hair was a mess of curls, not getting weighed down by the weight of the water. 

Sihtric could see people move around her, but it was almost as if they were in a different time. They were all rushing, so fast and hurried, but she was locked in time, and it felt like only Sihtric could see her. 

_She was beautiful._

Never had Sihtric seen such a beautiful face. 

She let her head gently fall towards her chest, and when she opened her eyes, she immediately caught his gaze. Time moved forward again. 

Her eyes were as hard as iron, and Sihtric tried look past the wall that was just behind them. But try as he might, all he could see was the sadness that seemed to envelope her. 

It was hidden, very carefully, but just… there. There, just behind her cool green eyes that reflected the morning mist, he could see it.

She squinted at him, carefully, before abruptly turning and disappearing into the crowd of people. 

Sihtric recalled how startled he was at her abrupt disappearance. He still had no idea how long he had been staring at Ealhswith. 

It had taken him days to track her down, asking every person if they knew of a woman like her. Everyday people had just shrugged and shook their heads, not knowing who he spoke of. The despair washed through him, as he knew that in a few days they would be heading back to Coccham. 

He had ended up in a tavern, drowning himself in ale to try and forget her, when another patron took pity on him and asked what was wrong. After explaining his woes to the stranger, the stranger pointed him down the street and told him to find the tavern at the back of the alley. 

He could still smell the stench of grime and ale, hear the sounds of people in the back rooms, but it did not matter because he had _found_ her. 

She had just reached the bottom of the stairs when Sihtric had found the courage to enter the building. He stood there, as if he was frozen in time, waiting until she caught sight of him.

Her eyes had widened in surprise, but she had walked over to him, carefully, but with an air of confidence. Without saying a word, she had taken him by the hand and led him up the stairs to her room. 

He remembered how neat her bed was, and the vase of wilted flowers on the table next to it. She obviously tried to keep it neat and tidy. 

“My name is Sihtric,” he had said quietly, plucking up his courage. 

“Ealhswith,” she had replied.

 _Ealhswith._ There was no other name for her.

They had talked for hours, about everything and nothing. Not touching, just… speaking. It was more than Sihtric could ever had imagined. 

He had eventually been kicked out by the Mistress, as he had not paid for Ealhswith’s time. “I’ll find you again,” he had said before the door was slammed shut.

That had been yesterday. 

He was currently standing outside of the alehouse, underneath Ealhswith’s window. It was early in the morning, and the air still fogged by his mouth when he breathed. “Ealhswith!” He whispered loudly. “Ealhswith!”

She poked her head out, and smiled radiantly when she saw the flowers in Sihtric’s hand. “Give me a moment,” she said quietly, and disappeared from the window.

He grinned, heart racing with excitement, and soon enough she appeared from around the corner. Sihtric realized that she had wrapped herself in the same scarf that she had been wearing yesterday in the rain.

“Thank you,” she said, taking the flowers from him. He felt a thrill go through him as her fingers brushed against his skin. 

“Of course,” he said, smiling softly. She stuck her nose in the bundle and inhaled deeply, closing her eyes at the scent. Sihtric was struck by how long her lashes were, and his stomach did a little flip. 

She took another deep breath before looking up at him, content. “What are we doing this morning?” 

He shrugged, but gestured ahead of him and the started walking away from the alehouse. They picked up exactly where they left off yesterday, seamlessly and without any hesitation. And they walked, and talked, Sihtric explaining the loss of his mother and his loyalty to Uhtred, Ealhswith opening up on how she came to work at the alehouse. “Why did you come and find me so quickly?” Ealhswith asked, after they came back round to the alehouse. “You know that the Mistress will not appreciate you coming back so soon.”

He stopped walking and took the hand that wasn’t holding the flowers. “I am to leave for Coccham soon,” he explained reluctantly. “Lord Uhtred is required to fortify the burhs, under King Alfred’s orders.”

Ealhswith clenched her jaw tightly and looked down. “I see,” she said, letting go of Sihtric’s hand. “I understand.”

Sihtric grabbed her hand again. “I mean, I want you to know that I wish to see you again.” He said quickly. He flushed. “If you would be okay with that.”

She looked up at him from under her eyelashes and smiled softly. “I would like that,” she whispered, and then stood on her toes to kiss him gently on the cheek. Before he could even comprehend what had happened, she darted into the alehouse. 

He laughed, joy coursing through him as his heart fluttered. “I will come back for you,” he said, clutching his amulet of Thor’s hammer. “I swear it.”

*****

Finally, months after being away, King Alfred decided that he needed to speak to Uhtred urgently. 

He eagerly packed up the horses, ignoring Finan’s curious looks as to why he was so excited. Ealhswith was waiting for him. 

It took all too long for Uhtred to finally say goodbye to Gisela and their small children, and then finally, _finally_ were they on the road to Winchester. 

Sihtric could not help but grin in excitement. Ealhswith had been in his head, day and night, and too many times to count had Finan or Uhtred scolded him for his day dreaming. 

The trip to Winchester was typically not one of great excitement, but Sihtric had never been more eager to see the great walls as they peeked out from the forest trees. It had been too long since he had been here. 

Suddenly, a pang of nerves shot through him. What if Ealhswith did not want to see him anymore? What if she had just been tolerating him those two days?

He wasn’t so sure of himself any more. 

But they were in the city walls, and he knew that he would have to seek her out anyway. 

After Uhtred had dismissed him for the night, he plucked up his courage and found the alehouse.

He opened the door with one hand, as the other was holding a bundle of flowers. It was just as loud and bawdy as the last time he had come in.  
The Mistress, who was standing at the bar just beside the entrance, recognized him immediately. She promptly thrust out her hand to take some payment from him before he could go any further. 

“I’m not sure I’m even staying,” he said, resisting. 

“I don’t care,” she said. “You owe me two coins for taking up that girl’s time.”

Sihtric was prepared to leave and go under Ealhswith’s window again, but stopped as he saw her in the corner. She was standing alone, scanning the room quietly. He lurched forward, but the Mistress cleared her throat and he dug out three coins. “Leave us alone,” he muttered, dropping them into her hand. 

Her smile was slimy, but she pocketed the coins and let him go. 

Heart pounding he approached Ealhswith. Her back as turned to him. “I’ve returned,” he said, and she jerked in surprise as she swung around to face him. 

“Sihtric,” she whispered, and he was struck again by her beauty. Her hair was just as curly and wild as he remembered, and her eyes were bright as she met his gaze. 

He gingerly held out the flowers. “For you,” he muttered, his voice sticking in his throat. 

She took them from him, and inhaled deeply, closing her eyes again. Then, without saying a word, she took his hand and led him up the steps to her room. 

She placed the flowers in the vase beside her bed, and still not saying anything, took Sihtric’s head between her hands and kissed him softly. 

His heart burst. 

She had been drinking ale before he came here; he could taste it on her lips, which were soft and gentle against his. Gingerly, he placed one hand on her hip and tangled another one in her thick hair, and she moaned against his mouth as the heat rose in the room. 

She pulled away from him, gasping for breath. Her eyes were dark. Sihtric leaned forward, mouthing kisses along her jaw. “Sihtric,” she said again.

“What?” He asked as he reached her ear. He began placing more kisses along the creamy skin of her neck. She squirmed as he reached her pulse point. 

Ealhswith’s reply was to fumble at the clasp of his belt.

Frantically, he undid it and let his weapons fall to the floor with a thud. Trying his best to be graceful, he tugged his tunic over his head and let it land right beside the belt. He realized almost immediately that he had never been so close with a person, and felt the heat rise to his face. 

Ealhswith smiled at him as he ducked his head. His muscles jumped when she placed her hands on his stomach, her fingers ghosting over the dips and curves. It felt like sparks were landing on him wherever she touched him. 

“It’s okay,” she assured him quietly. She could obviously sense his nerves. “It’s okay.”

She guided his hands on her body, showing him where the ties to her dress were, helping him undo them. 

His breath caught in his throat as her dress fell to the floor. Her creamy skin was smooth and soft, and he brushed the tips of his fingers across her shoulder and down her arm. 

Somehow they made it to her bed, her pushing him down against the pillows and furs and undoing the laces of his breeches. He helped her pull them off, and then they were as close as two people could possibly be. 

Ealhswith continued touching him all over, placing kisses across his collarbone and chest and down onto his stomach. “Ealhswith,” he whispered, and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. “You are beautiful.” 

She stopped in her movements, frozen, and Sihtric worried as though he had said something wrong. “You think so?” She said after a moment. Her voice was quiet. “Truly?”

Sihtric frowned at her uncertainty. “Truly,” he whispered. “Like a goddess.” He swiped his thumb across her cheek to catch the tear that had fallen. 

She kissed him again, passionately, and he returned the passion just as fiercely. Grabbing her hips, he flipped her over so he was holding himself over her body. He continued kissing her, her lips, her jaw, her neck, and down across her breasts and her stomach. She squirmed and gasped as he moved against her, whispering Sihtric’s name and threading her hands through his hair.

His heart kept stuttering, and it felt as though he could never catch his breath. But they moved together, as one, and Sihtric knew that he would go without air every day of his life if it meant that he could be with her.


End file.
